


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jev finally see each other at the Australia GP, after not talking for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it probably didn't happen this way. I hope they did talk to each other though, at some point during that weekend.

“You need a haircut.”  
“You need to shave.”

This was the first thing they’d said to each other in months. Dan had barely edged out Jev and had spoken first. “You done for the day?” Dan doesn’t know what else to say, he had tried to text Jev and had called a handful of times the past year, but Jev hadn’t answered. It hurt, it hurt more than doing bad the past year, it hurt more than anything Dan had ever experienced. They had come to this, two awkward men shuffling in the pit lane, not able to string along a conversation.

Jev nods before gesturing for Dan to walk with him towards the parking lot. A few moments pass, both of them are quiet. Dan knows that he needs to let Jev talk at his own pace; he’s always been that way. “I have missed you, but did not know what to say.” Jev finally says one simple sentence that almost makes the past year ok. Dan wants to stop and pull Jev into a hug, but knows this isn’t the place.

“I understand it hurt, it hurt a lot. But I will always want to be your friend. I will always want to talk to you. I’m so sorry for what happened. I wanted to be your teammate again, Dany’s nice, but he’s not you.” Dan can’t help himself, he rambles like he always does.

By this time, they’re at the cars. Only a few are left. “Stay with me? Wait, I mean ride with me?” Dan laughs, looking down in embarrassment. “Sorry mate, too forward eh?” Jev finally smiles at this.

“Ride is fine. Kimi has been bugging me to have a drink with him and I am looking forward to that. Flight was long to get here, plus today.” Jev follows Dan to the car the Australian has for the weekend. It’s almost as if the past year didn’t happen. Dan feels himself start to relax a bit on the ride back to the hotel. Small talk happens, they share a joke or two, it’s still a bit strained, but still nice.

Pulling into the lot, Dan’s disappointed for the ride to be over. They had shared so much in the past. Hurt, joy, anger. There had been so much between them. Dan had been so disappointed for it to stop at the last race in 2014. He knew there wasn’t much he could’ve done; the junior program gave you only so much room to perform. The standards constantly shifted, you were moved if there was someone behind you with “more” and “better” to offer. Jev had had so much bad luck, he had fallen to the age old “too little, too late” as well.

They get out of the car, getting their bags; Dan knows that this moment was his only chance. Before Jev gets the chance to walk away, Dan softly calls out, “Hey Jev, wait.” Jev stops and slowly turns as Dan walks to that side of the car. Dan pulls him into a hug. Unlike most of their hugs in the past, Jev is the one to put his face into Dan’s neck. Dan feels the long exhale Jev must’ve been holding in.

Dan feels the majority of the stress of the day go out of him. It feels like it had so long ago, when they would touch much more often. When they sneak into each other rooms, when they would cuddle, when they would take the stress of a race out on each other, relishing the pain and the pleasure. Dan missed all of that, he missed the kisses they snuck around the paddocks, but most of all, and he missed Jev’s company.

Jev finally pulls back, pulling his arms slowly from around Dan’s waist. “Thank you. See you tomorrow? Or sometime this weekend?” Jev puts both hands on Dan’s face. “Do not look sad, smile like usual.” Those are Jev’s last words, he turns and walks away, leaving Dan to stand there and wonder if things will ever be ok between them again.


End file.
